


Between Us

by ficbear



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you..." The apprentice trailed off, his cheeks flushing pink. He slid his hand up to rest lightly on the old mage's lap; sure enough, Irving was already hard. Alim affected a little gasp, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do <em>you</em> want me, First Enchanter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us

"Not so loud, someone will hear!" Alim whispered. There was no real chance of it, since one of the advantages of seducing a Templar was that he knew exactly which secluded spots would be the least heavily guarded. Still, the thought of being discovered seemed to excite Cullen, so the apprentice continued. "If someone finds us…"

"I know, I know, but I've waited so long..." Cullen stifled a groan, and pressed his lips to the back of the apprentice's neck, fucking him in short, shallow little thrusts. "I wish we could do this in on a bed, so I could see your face, Alim."

"Mm," the apprentice replied, and laced his fingers through Cullen's, gripping his hands tightly, "I know, a storeroom isn't the most romantic of places, but as long as you're here with me, I don't care…"

He wasn't sure whether he'd overdone the sentimentality with that last part, but apparently the Templar appreciated it; he wrapped his arms around the apprentice, almost crushingly tight, and bit back a deep moan as he started to come.

  
…

  
"You sent for me, First Enchanter?"

"Yes, come in, child. Close the door behind you." Irving said, his tone somewhat grave.

Alim affected a slightly bewildered expression, and did as he was told. Really, he was surprised it had taken the Templar this long to confess his sins to someone; perhaps Cullen was less devout than he had thought.

"Do you know why I've summoned you, Alim?"

The apprentice bit his lower lip. "I think so."

"Young Cullen came to see me this morning."

Alim lowered his gaze, staring intently at the floor.

The old mage continued. "He told me that the two of you have been… intimate. Is this true?"

"Yes, First Enchanter."

"What were you thinking, child? You know that this kind of relationship is not looked kindly upon by the Chantry."

"Yes, First Enchanter."

"You're lucky that Cullen came to me rather than to the Knight-Commander. He would show you no mercy whatsoever."

"Yes, First Enchanter." Alim bit back a snort of derision. Luck had nothing to do with it; the apprentice had planned this all carefully. In fact, if he spent as much effort on his training as he did on his various schemes, Alim really might have been the most talented apprentice in the Tower.

"Why would you take such a risk, child? Why would you be so foolish?"

"I know it was stupid." Alim let a few tears well up in his eyes. "But I was so lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Everyone looks down on me here. The humans don't respect me, and the other elves don't like me. I just-" The apprentice fell to his knees in front of Irving, with a choked little sob. "I just wanted someone to _want_ me…"

"Oh, Alim." The old mage shook his head, smiling sadly. "I can understand that."

The apprentice rested his forehead on Irving's knee, shaking a little as if he was crying, but didn't reply.

"But to do this with a _Templar_, of all people…" Irving rested a hand lightly on Alim's hair, petting it gently. The apprentice smiled to himself; this was going exactly according to plan. "This kind of thing should be kept between mages."

Alim nuzzled the old mage's leg, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of his robes. "Between us..?"

"We can't trust the Templars, child. Not really."

"You're right, First Enchanter." The apprentice murmured, moving forward to rub his cheek against the old mage's thigh.

Irving shifted a little in his seat, and the hand petting Alim's hair became a little more firm. "The next time you feel lonely, Alim, I want you to come to me instead."

"Yes, First Enchanter."

"You're a handsome young man - you shouldn't ever doubt that someone wants you."

"Do you..." The apprentice trailed off, his cheeks flushing pink. He slid his hand up to rest lightly on the old mage's lap; sure enough, Irving was already hard. Alim affected a little gasp, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do _you_ want me, First Enchanter?"

"Of course I do, child." The old mage placed his hand on top of Alim's, pressing his palm down firmly onto the bulge in his lap. "Who wouldn't?"

Irving unfastened the lower segment of his robes, and took hold of the apprentice's wrist to guide his hand inside. The old mage's cock was hot against Alim's palm, and he let his eyes grow a little wider as he looked up at the mage.

"You see?" Irving said gently. "Now, take it out, Alim."

The apprentice nodded and bared the old mage's cock. He stretched out his tongue to lick tentatively at the head of it, and could barely restrain a laugh of satisfaction as Irving groaned at the sudden touch.

"Did Cullen teach you to do that?"

Alim nodded, and took the tip of Irving's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly and giving the shaft of it a squeeze with his hand. It took a lot of restraint for him not simply force his lips down to the base of the old mage's cock, as he'd done with so many before, but Alim played his role diligently; gently, gradually, he worked his way down a little at a time, until his nose and chin were buried in the silver hair of Irving's groin. He affected a little choked cough, and swallowed a few times, moaning against the old mage's skin.

"Very good, child." Irving's tone was affectionate, as if he was watching Alim cast his first fireball. "Now, use your tongue again."

The apprentice pulled back, and began to lap at the old mage's cock, trailing his tongue along the shaft of it eagerly. Alim was almost painfully aroused now, and couldn't resist sliding his hand down to rub against his own cock. It didn't take Irving long to notice, and he chuckled fondly.

"Are you touching yourself, Alim?"

Alim looked up, his cheeks burning hotter. "Yes, First Enchanter."

"It's alright, child." Irving smiled indulgently. "Now, take off your robes, and come and sit on my lap."

Alim undressed with clumsy haste, making sure Irving got a good look at his naked body as he folded his robes and placed the neatly on the desk. He steadied himself on the old mage's shoulders and straddled his lap, letting the underside of his cock brush lightly against Irving's.

"Here, Alim," Irving said, taking out a little vial from his desk, "hold out your hands."

The apprentice did as he was told, and shivered a little as the old mage poured the clear, thick potion onto his palms.

"This will make it easier. Now, show me how you touch yourself."

Alim bit his lip, and curled his fingers tightly around his cock, moaning softly as he began to stroke his hand up and down over the shaft. His skin started to tingle pleasantly, and the apprentice smiled to himself as he realised the nature of the potion Irving had used. He wondered whether the old mage had a cache of stamina-enhancing potions in the desk drawer, too.

"That's good, Alim." Irving murmured, watching the motion of the apprentice's hand. "Now, touch me at the same time, with your other hand."

Alim grasped the old mage's cock firmly, and began to slick the potion along the length of it, savouring the heat and thickness of it as his hand stroked and squeezed the hard flesh. Irving nodded in approval as the apprentice rubbed both of them in unison, watching intently and thrusting up occasionally against Alim's palm, then poured a little of the oil onto his fingertips, and reached around behind Alim. The apprentice gasped at the sensation of a slick finger sliding across the cleft of his ass, then dipping lower to stroke the entrance. The old mage's was touch gentle but insistent, caressing and teasing him with slow, circling motions, just barely slipping inside each time. Alim tightened his grip on Irving's shaft, and squirmed under his touch. The oil was beginning to take effect on his ass, and the apprentice burned with the need to have something, anything inside him.

"Please, First Enchanter..." He breathed against the old mage's ear. "I want it..."

Irving didn't reply, but took hold of Alim's waist with both hands, and guided him forwards and upwards, placing him gently in position so that the tip of his cock just scraped against the mouth of the apprentice's ass. Slowly, Irving pushed him down, impaling Alim gradually inch by inch. The apprentice whimpered and wrapped his arms around the old mage's neck, squirming and tensing around his shaft. At last, Alim sank down to take the whole of his cock, and bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Good, Alim." The old mage murmured. "Now, ride me while you touch yourself."

Alim did as he was told, moving slowly at first, lifting himself up until only the head of Irving's cock was still inside him, then sinking down along the length of it with a moan. After the first few strokes, the apprentice picked up speed, gripping the fabric of Irving's robes tightly with one had to steady himself, and rubbing his cock eagerly with the other hand.

The slick noise of Irving's cock sinking into the apprentice's oiled ass was obscenely loud in the quiet study, only drowned out when the occasional whimper escaped Alim's throat. The sounds only made the apprentice more excited, and they seemed to have the same effect on Irving; suddenly the old mage's hands gripped Alim's waist tightly, and he began to control his movements more firmly, pushing Alim down harder each time, so that each stroke forced a desperate little moan from the apprentice.

"First Enchanter..." The apprentice buried his face in the crook of Irving's neck, shuddering and gasping. "I'm going to..."

"It's okay, child, let it out." Irving increased his pace, lifting Alim up and down on his cock like a ragdoll. "Come for me, Alim."

The old mage's cock throbbed inside him, and he leaned back, shrieking and spraying come all over his stomach and chest. Irving groaned in approval, and slammed Alim down on his cock one last time, shooting his own seed deep inside the apprentice.

  
...

  
"There, now." Irving said softly, petting the apprentice's hair. "Isn't that better, Alim?"

The apprentice rubbed his cheek against the old mage's shoulder, and smiled to himself. "Much better, First Enchanter."


End file.
